


only fools do what I do, only fools fall

by byeolnwi_07



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Changki, They Are Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolnwi_07/pseuds/byeolnwi_07
Summary: Hyungwon didn't speak, or maybe he didn't have the courage to tell the truth, he just quietly showed Changkyun his phone, on the screen was Hoseok's text message from two hours ago.[I think we should stop.]
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 25





	only fools do what I do, only fools fall

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work of mine that I decided to translate into English. Again, feel free to point out any mistake in grammar, tense or the way I use the words, I'll be really appreciate. Enjoy the story <3

Does anyone who fall in love without turning into fools? The love of Hyungwon and him was no exception, it's also the love between two fools.

"Hyung...", Changkyun walked into the bedroom, kept his voice low as if he was scared to be hear.

After a few seconds passed without anyone answering, the maknae headed towards the corner of the room where a familiar figure curled up in bed with a blanket, Changkyun patiently called again.

"Hyungwonie hyung..."

"Ah, Changkyun?", his voice is husky and lifeless.

"Did you just cry? What's the matter again? Can you tell me?", the kid climbed onto the bed and hugged Hyungwon again and patted Hyungwon's back softly because he afraid that if he used more strength, his hyung might break. 

Whenever something happened, Changkyun would come to comfort him, and Hyungwon was always grateful for it.

"Changkyunie", he put his arms around Changkyun, his voice choked, he seemed to be crying again.

"Hyung, please don't cry, you know that Hoseok hyung doesn't want you to see you cry", hearing that name Hyungwon suddenly trembled, tears welled up and Changkyun realized his strange reaction, "You have a quarrel with Hoseok hyung? Did he bully you? Tell me and I'll ask Kihyun hyung to throw all his ramen away. "

Hyungwon didn't speak, or maybe he didn't have the courage to tell the truth, he just quietly showed Changkyun his phone, on the screen was Hoseok's text message from two hours ago.

[I think we should stop.]

"What happened actually?", Changkyun panicked. The story of these two being together is not in a day or two, normally there are not many conflicts, how can they break up this easily.

"I .... this morning, we were out of control, Hoseok ... he told me that I was careless and didn't take our relationship seriously ...", Hyungwon slowly recounted, his voice calm as if there was nothing but tears soon rolled down his cheeks, "I couldn't keep my composure, I said he kept clinging from one person to another all day long, I said maybe Hoseok had soon lost his feelings. Then he left. Before he turned away, he said perhaps...we were ...too different "

"Fxxx!", Changkyun cursed in his head, currently he didn't know what to do to comfort Hyungwon, the only thing he could do was hug him tightly, whispering in his ear that everything will be fine even if Changkyun know himself that those were just meaningless words.

After making sure Hyungwon fell asleep, Changkyun wiped tears on the older's face and walked out of the room.

.

.

.

"What's the matter Changkyunie?", Kihyun asked when he saw the maknae set foot in the kitchen.

"It seems like Hyungwon is not feeling well?", Minhyuk, who was also in the kitchen, said.

"He's... not good at all", Changkyun sighed and walked over to hug Kihyun from behind.

"Must have a little quarrel with Hoseokie hyung. Don't worry. They will stick together like glue again at the end of the day", Minhyuk laughed.

Despite what Minhyuk had said, Changkyun still rubbed his head against Kihyun's back, humming and saying nothing.

"Looks like it's serious this time," said Kihyun, turning to face Changkyun. "Tell me?"

"I'm sitting right here. Get a room!!!", Minhyuk complained when he saw Changkyun still clinging to his same-age friend, the maknae's hands on Kihyun's waist while his head leaning on Kihyun's shoulder.

"Shut up Minhyuk, let Changkyunie talk", Kihyun said, what could make his boyfriend gloomy like this.

"They broke up..."

"What?", the surprised voice was not either Kihyun or Minhyuk but the leader who has just appeared, "Hoseok and Hyungwon?"

Then Changkyun told them what Hyungwon had said earlier and they were all patiently listening. 

"Let me go and beat him up," Minhyuk stood up aggressively once the youngest had finished the story.

"Don't, Minhyuk, let me talk with him first", Kihyun said, maybe he understood part of the matter, "Hyunwoo hyung, Hoseok hyung is at the company right?"

"He's in his studio, no wonder I asked him to go to the gym earlier but he said he didn't want to go."

"He's been in the studio since morning, he doesn't even go back the dorm," Kihyun grumbled, turning to Minhyuk and Changkyun before leaving, "when Hyungwon gets up, remember to find him something to eat."

.

.

.

Hoseok was working on some lyrics when he heard the door opening.

"Huh, Kihyun, what are you doing here?", Wonho wearily put down his earphones, turning to look at the person who entered.

"I want to talk to you."

"Talking? Wait a minute", Wonho clicked to save what he did and then stood up to sit on the couch in the middle of the room with Kihyun.

"I heard your story with Hyungwon", Kihyun said first.

"Ah", Wonho just let out a simple sound and then went silent, but looking at him why did Kihyun felt so pitiful, he probably didn't mean to use those harsh words to hurt Hyungwon, right?

"You two are really idiots, always making yourself miserable."

Hoseok looked at the main vocalist of the group, confusion was evident on his face.

"Hyungwon is so stupid", Kihyun said, his voice was soft, and Hoseok's heart throbbed when he heard Hyungwon's name, "and you too, Hoseok hyung"

"Hyungwon is... how should I say it, strangers will say that he is a bit heartless, doesn't care about anyone or anything around him. But among the members, we know it's not true", Kihyun paused for a moment to observe the other person's expression and continued," If says that Minhyuk is good at hiding his true feelings, Hyungwon is even better. Although he seems like doesn't care much about you but actually, he knows everything. Maybe you don't notice, Hoseok hyung, that even though he rarely appears beside you as much as Hyunwoo hyung or Minhyuk, but he always quietly watching you from behind. If he sees you not feeling well, he will tell the manager to keep an eye on you. If he finds you unhappy, he will ask Jooheonie to come and cheer you up. If he sees you locked yourself in the studio, he will ask Minhyuk to come and bring you back. But it's so weird don't you think? If Hyungwon cares for you so much, why won't he come to you by himself."

"Because he's so stupid", Wonho whispered.

"Because he's afraid that he is not good enough for you. Yes, Hyungwon has always kept in himself that fear, he always thought he was not worthy of your love."

"But earlier I told Hyungwon that he doesn't treasured our relationship .... Kihyun, I was wrong", Wonho buried his head in his hands, a sense of regret was slowly rising.

"Hoseok hyung, when you said Hyungwon was heartless, when you said he always staying next to Changkyunie or Jooheon all day long, do you know how does he feel when you stick to Minhyuk?"

His heart felt like it was squeezed by someone.

"Do you know how Hyungwon feels when you open your mouth and immediately mention Minhyuk, how does he feel when you keep joking with Minhyuk in front of him? You two are in the same room, but do you know Hyungwon was hurting? How miserable he is when night falls? I know, because I caught him hiding in the kitchen crying alone. Hyungwon keeps the sadness for himself and refusing to tell anyone. That's why Changkyun or Jooheon always had to come to comfort him. Where were you at that time?"

"I really don't know anything", Hoseok confessed. Kihyun took out the tissue and handed it to him, "I ruined everything".

"It's not too late to fix it hyung. Talk to Hyungwon, and make up with him"

"But ... I don't want Hyungwon to suffer because of me anymore."

"Hyung, everyone in our group don't want you two to suffer either."

"Will it be possible?"

"I guarantee everything will be fine."

"From where do you have that belief?"

"Because I saw that you love Hyungwon so much, and so does he. Both of you don't realize it so you had unintentionally hurt each other. You thought he didn't care much about your relationship. While Hyungwon didn't realize how much you love him, always thought he's not worthy of you, but you understand now, I'm sure Hyungwon will understand too."

"I understand. Thank you, Kihyun."

"Just buy me fried chicken if you want to thank me, hyung."

"I will", Wonho's gloomy face finally showed a relieved smile.

.

.

.

"Hey, hyung", Minhyuk gave the person who entered the dorm with Kihyun a sharp glare, "Do you know what you did wrong?"

"I will apologize to Hyungwon", Hoseok replied but his head was a mess, _what should I do so that he knows I didn't mean what I've said._

"Where's Hyungwon?", Kihyun asked.

"When he woke up, I reheated the food you made for him, then he got back to sleep", Changkyun, who had just finished washing the dishes, said from the kitchen.

"Well it's late now, we have an early schedule tomorrow", Hyunwoo said and turned to Hoseok, "let's get some sleep. You can talk to him later."

"Alright."

.

.

.

Unfortunately, Hyunwoo's _you can talk to him later_ didn't come true. The hectic schedules followed each other plus Hyungwon's avoidance of Hoseok left him with no chance to talk to him privately for three days. Until the fourth day, after recording for the music show, radio show and then fansign, they finally went back to the company's practice room to practice their new choreography.

When it's time to leave, Hyungwon asked if he could stay behind to practice more and promised to return to the dorm before 11.

"I will go talk to him", Hoseok talked to Hyunwoo when the rest of the group were in the parking.

"If you hurt Hyungwon, I will murder you!", said Jooheon, who was sitting at the back of the van.

Hoseok hurrily take the elevator to the company's rooftop. Hyungwon often went there when he wanted to be alone. Sadly, Hoseok only knew about this because Hyunwoo had told him earlier. Who is the heartless guy now?

It's true that Hyungwon was here. It was getting dark, in the distance behind the rows of tall buildings, where the horizon was only a tiny remaining light flickering. And his Hyungwon, standing there, in the sunset, strangely small and lonely. This image really hurt him.

Wonho slowly approached, then put on Hyungwon's shoulder the jacket he carried.

"You might catch a cold"

Hyungwon was startled when he realized Hoseok's presence, but Hoseok didn't mind, he helped the taller put on his jacket and zip it up carefully.

"What are you doing here?", Hyungwon was lost in thought when suddenly Wonho appeared beside him, helping him to put on his jacket. _Why is he so worry about me? Or is he just taking care of me as a member of the same group._

Hoseok didn't answer at first, just silently stared at the man in front of him for a long time. It's only been a few days why did Hyungwon look this shabby, or because of the guilt in Hoseok heart that he made he feel that way. Hyungwon, his Hyungwon, how much pain that this person had been hiding all this time? For many years, he was always silently beside him, caring and encouraging him, but only in a moment of anger that Hoseok had hurt the person he loved most.

_Slap!!!_

"Hoseok!", Hyungwon was not knowing what to say then Hoseok suddenly slapped himself, making Hyungwon jumped in surprise, "What are you doing? Why did hit yourself? Let me see? Does it hurt?"

Hoseok feels so bad, _why are you behaving like this..._

"Why?", Hoseok said bitterly, voice choked, "no matter how much I had saddened you, yet you still worry about you like this."

"Hoseok...", Hyungwon thought he had run out of tears after days of crying but now why did he feel like crying again? Only Hoseok can make him felt this weak, "I'm sorry. Even though you told me there were too many difference between us, I still can't stop caring about you, I can't push you out of my life."

"Please don't say sorry, you did nothing wrong, it was me who was wrong", Hoseok raised Hyungwon's chin with his hand and looked into his eyes, "I misunderstood you, I blamed you while it's not your fault. I'm sorry Hyungwon."

Hyungwon escaped from his hold, walked towards the railing to see the scenery outside, his heart was very confused. _Why are you saying these words? What do you want?_

"Hyungwonie", Hoseok stood there looking at him, sincerely speaking, "Give me the chance to make it up for you, let me correct my mistakes...give me the chance to show how much I love you."

At this point, Hyungwon couldn't hold his emotions anymore, he let tears roll down his cheeks

"Don't cry", Hoseok heartily walked over and wiped the tears with his hand, "if you don't want it, it's okay. As long as you are happy, I won't bother you if that's what you want."

"Idiot", Hyungwon hit his chest with both hands, "Don't you understand? No matter how much you hurt me, I can't stop loving you."

"Please forgive me", Hoseok hurriedly hugs him, patting him like he's comforting a child, "I won't make you sad again. Believe me."

"I love you, Hoseok", Hyungwon also hugged him back tightly, "Please don't leave me".

"Never", Hoseok placed a gentle kiss on his beautiful lips, "I love you, too."

.

.

.

In the waiting room before recording.

"Hyungggg, give me one piece~~~", Minhyuk and Jooheon were begging Hoseok to give them a piece of snack from the package he was holding.

Wonho didn't care though, he leisurely went to his loved one who has been watching him from the corner of the room.

"Hyungwon, this snack has your favourite flavor, try it", he pressed the package into Hyungwon hand and reached for the bottle of milk on the table, "You didn't eat much in the morning, drink some milk."

"Okay", Hyungwon recieved the bottle of milk and snack and took out a bottle of honey lemon he had asked the manager to buy earlier to give Hoseok, "Your throat is not good, don't drink cold water."

"I am so touched that I can cry right now", Hoseok let out a fake cry and then sat down to hugged Hyungwon.

His funny acting made Hyungwon laugh.

Wonho was happy, why was his Hyungwon so cute? Every time he smiled like this, beautiful and radiant like a cherry blossom bloomed in the spring, which melting Hoseok's heart. If doing silly things like this can make Hyungwon laugh, then he didn't mind.

"This is too much", Jooheon mumbled from this sit, "he used to pamper Hyungwon before, now..."

"It was even worse! There's only Hyungwon in his eyes now", Minhyuk continued, "more than Kihyun pamper Changkyunie."

"What was you saying Minhyuk?", said Kihyun, who was lying on the maknae's lap, danger was hidden in the voice.

The mentioned person knew teasing Kihyun now is unwise so he decided to shut his mouth, continuing to play with his phone.

"Get some more sleep, our group performs last", Changkyun pulled the jacket to cover Kihyun, coaxed him back to sleep.

"Everything is back to normal", Hyunwoo smiled proudly at the peaceful scene ahead.

//...please stay with me forever, the gentleness of my life... //


End file.
